Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and a method for controlling a user-interface, and in particular to an electronic device and a user-interface controlling method for enabling a drag function by pressing a cursor in a specific area.
Description of the Related Art
These days, due to the rapid development electronic devices, the user can browse files and run applications with electronic devices used in daily life. When a user wants to enable some specific function of the operating system, such as changing the layout of the user interface, selecting a plurality of objects, or dragging objects, this function can only be achieved through complex input controls, like repeatedly pressing the touch screen or using multi-touch techniques. That might be inconvenient for the user. Thus, how to provide a better operation for the user in that situation is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.